<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Savanna Sun by Kara4223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259225">Under the Savanna Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara4223/pseuds/Kara4223'>Kara4223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion King (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara4223/pseuds/Kara4223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kovu has managed to join Simba's pride, and has never been happier. A future far away from Zira, learning how to live as a true lion, with Kiara as his queen just on the horizon. Simba has grown to both trust and like Kovu.</p><p>However, mating season is upon the pride lands, and all lions are in heat. Kovu can't mate with Kiara yet, as he is not king, and is becoming increasingly more frustrated as the days go by, and masterbation just isn't working anymore.</p><p>And Simba has had his rounds with Nala, and he needs a new recipient, whether they want it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kovu/Simba (The Lion King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Savanna Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Note, this takes place in a kinda AU, where Kovu managed to go undiscovered as a double agent under Zira for a good couple of months, instead of the cannon week-ish timeline. Specifically, this one shot takes place about a month and a half after Kovu joins the pride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kovu was tired of masterbating, and it didn't seem to even get him off anymore. At this rate, he might have to take down a zebra just to make the lust stop for however long fucking a zebra would grant him.</p><p>Mating season has been going on for two weeks, with four left to go, and Kovu was already sick of it.</p><p>In a pride, male lions can only mate with their queen or mate, but Kiara is a princess. Kovu can't mate with her until she took over her father's throne, as to avoid any more heir to complicate the line of succession. So Kovu was out of luck there, and he really didn't want to take his lust out on one of the other lionesses and cheat. He would never cheat on his Kiara.</p><p>As the days went on when the season first started, he started spending less and less time at pride rock. Being around so many lionesses kept sending his lust into overdrive, and he almost couldn't stop himself from pouncing on the closet lioness multiple times a day.</p><p>So he had took up Scar's old den in the meantime, as to stay away, and to protect himself and the other lionesses, but it never completely stopped his lust. And to be honest, Kovu hated that he was sleeping where that murderous tyrant had once slept. He wanted to be far, far away from anything that had to do with Scar.</p><p>He found himself on most days exploring the pride lands. Learning all of its lakes, terrain, mountains, valleys. All to stay away from that den and to try and distract his mind from the lust.</p><p> </p><p>Simba, on the other hand, had had his way with Nala multiple times a day. But by the second week Nala was tired, her lust spent, and her heat was over. But Simba's heat was not. With all this pent up lust, and with no lioness to spend it on, he also found himself roaming the Savannah, trying to distract himself, and wishing for something to release him.</p><p>Then Simba found Kovu one day, exploring an abandoned ravine, and he had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Kovu had found a quiet, deserted ravine far from pride rock, but not quite out of the borders of the pride lands yet. He was exploring it, as he had not stumbled across it before. Poking his nose into nooks and crannies, and small caves.</p><p>While walking through the ravine, he heard running behind him. The loud sound of paw steps, and the crackling of stones being thrown in the wake of the running. Kovu started to turn his head before he was slammed from behind, and harshly shoved to the ground.</p><p>With a snarl, Kovu's claws unsheathed, and he tried in vain to shove his assailant off of him. Whoever on top of him was big, too big to throw off.</p><p>A soft voice growled in his ear. "Shhhh, stop struggling."</p><p>Kovu immediately did just that, shocked that he recognized the voice speaking to him. It was Simba's.</p><p>"Simba?"</p><p>For a heart stopping moment before Simba answered him, Kovu thought he had somehow found out that he was Zira's weapon, ment to betray him. Did he just know of Zira's plans for him, or did he also know he never planned on acting on any of it now, now that he knew, really knew, Kiara.</p><p>"I said to be quiet, Kovu. Don't make me order you. Be still, and I think we will both get what we want."</p><p>Kovu had no idea in that moment what Simba ment by 'what he wanted', but he was starting to chase himself out of the thought that Simba had found out about Zira's plan. But then why was he pinning him to the ground?</p><p>Simba repositioned himself above Kovu, finding the right places. He planted his fore paws firmly on Kovu's shoulders, and his hind ones behind Kovu's. In this position, Simba's cock, which was rock hard and ready, was in perfect position to start.</p><p>Simba couldn't wait any longer, and thrust in.</p><p>Kovu roared in surprise and pain, and tried to jump forward and away. But Simba was too big to be thrown off, and he had expected Kovu's escape. Before Kovu could fully try to move anywhere, Simba's jaw locked firmly around the back of Kovu's neck. Kovu roared again in pain, but he was helpless to escape. That didn't mean he didn't try; struggling and clawing at the ground in futile attempts to escape.</p><p>After Simba's initial thrust, he pulled back out of Kovu's ass, and slammed back in again. Every time he did so, Kovu roared in pain, not used at all to taking it up the ass.</p><p>As Simba's cock thrusted in and out, he slowly got used to the rhythm, and Kovu's asshole also slowly got used to the foreign (and unwanted) object coming in and out.</p><p>Soon, Simba was moaning into Kovu's neck, and Kovu slowly stopped struggling, after realizing he was going nowhere. He grit his teeth, and tried not to make any noise as Simba continued pounding his asshole. Simba was very pleased at this, and let go of Kovu's neck.</p><p>He growled, "Run, and I will hunt you down and make you regret it." And he took one of his fore paws and shoved Kovu's head into the coarse sand below.</p><p>Kovu almost got a mouth full of sand, but didn't try to run. Simba was his king, and Kovu had no doubt that Simba would make good on his threat.</p><p>And now that Kovu was in a slightly less painful predicament, he realized that he didn't feel any pain behind him any more. In fact, it felt good. Really good.</p><p>Simba gave a particularly hard and deep thrust, and it tore a moan out of Kovu's mouth.</p><p>Once he let out that one moan, he couldn't stop it. He had been in heat for two weeks, with no real way to satisfy it, and he was finally being satisfied, even if this wasn't at all how he imagined it.</p><p>Simba found great delight in Kovu's moans, and started pounding faster and harder, ready to finally start the last stretch.</p><p>Thrust after thrust, moan tangling moan in the Savannah air, and Simba was ready.</p><p>He started losing any pace he had, and Kovu knew what was coming, but was too lost in the pleasure to think anything else about what was about to happen.</p><p>With a mighty roar, Simba thrust in as deep as he could go, and came into Kovu's asshole. The sensation sent Kovu over the edge, and he came all over the ground underneath him.</p><p>Kovu was panting, his head still pressed against the ground, as Simba rode out the rest of his high, panting too. After a long moment, Simba pulled out, and backed away, leaving Kovu still on the ground. He gave a satisfied growl.</p><p>"Kovu, that was amazing." He chuckled.</p><p>"We will have to do this again tomorrow," and he turned and trotted out of the ravine, and made his way back to pride rock. </p><p>Kovu, still panting, layed in the ravine, on the coarse sand, underneath the Savannah sun, and all he could think of was, I can't wait to do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>